


Favorite Place

by souyos



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souyos/pseuds/souyos
Summary: For souyoweek2020, prompt: "Yosuke's Birthday"
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	Favorite Place

Souji made sure he caught the earliest train back to Inaba, he wanted to make sure he could spend as much time as possible with his partner for his birthday. Well, he would want to spend as much time as possible any day. As he palmed the small box nestled in his pocket, the now 27 year old swallowed down his anxiety. They were now very much past Yosuke’s freaking out at anything that was ‘gay’, he was sure he would accept his proposal. They had even talked about it ages ago, ever since Yosuke had fully accepted himself, even more so after his shadow, he had brought it up to Yosuke’s delight. The ring he had picked out was one he thought would fit Yosuke perfectly. A simple silver band, adorned with an orange sphalerite gem. He had gone to many jewelers to find one that carried this specific gem, and had to pay a good chunk of his money to get it. It was said to be more valuable than diamond. When he had read that on some random site, he had to get it, even if that wasn't particularly true, he didn't care. Yosuke was the rarest gem he could ever find so he would find the rarest actual gem he could for him.

Moving to his other pocket, he pulled out a picture of the two. Rise had taken this for them, on his 21st birthday. They were having another picnic, they became a fan of them ever since their first one, which was ages ago at this point. In the picture, they were cuddled close together, Souji’s head on Yosuke’s shoulder as he rested against him. Souji had been feeding him a piece of rice, when Rise showed up around the corner. She quickly pulled out her phone, adorned with many charms, and took a picture. Later, Souji had asked her for a copy of it. It was saved on his phone, and he made sure to get physical copies of it too. A framed copy of it was one of the few things that rested on his nightstand. He looked at the picture as his train quickly got closer to Inaba, though to him every second he wasn’t with Yosuke felt like years. A small blush rose to his face as he thought of how exactly he would propose, of course he would go all out, since it is his birthday after all.

He managed to think of only Yosuke the remaining way to Inaba, pulled out of his thoughts by the announcer coming onto the speaker to announce they had reached the Yasoinaba station.  
He departed from the train to see a familiar face looking eagerly at him. Even if they were adults now, and much matured, the high energy love of their teenage years never disappeared, they were easily still in just as much love as they were before. Souji quickly marched his way over to Yosuke, and engulfed him in a tight hug.

“Man, I missed you a lot, partner. Love ya.” Yosuke warmly spoke, in a low voice.

“I of course had missed you too. A lot. I am glad to be back here, specifically with you. Happy Birthday, partner.” Souji replied back, as he had gotten older he had managed to become more open with how he felt. Even if he still had a formal tone to his words. Yosuke’s smile widened ever further hearing those words from Souji. As Souji felt his cheeks warm, he could’ve sworn Yosuke was just like the sun, feeling so pleasantly warm on his face.

As they broke apart, Souji took Yosuke’s hand in his and they walked around Inaba for some time. ‘The nostalgia is the best part of coming back here’, Souji thought. They had made their way through the shopping district, stopping by for some steak skewers, which Souji had insisted he feed Yosuke. “I will be treating you completely today since it is your birthday after all.” Yosuke, who would have likely tried to object before, now only smiled warmly and let Souji do as he pleased. After their food, they began to chat.

“You know, I was actually kinda sad today. Everyone else was busy, so the only one who wished me a happy birthday was Nanako. And even then, it was just a text. I was _really_ happy when you said happy birthday to me, haha” Yosuke’s eyes were pointed downward, his expression twisting into something a bit pained. Even though everyone had matured, he still wasn’t exactly anyone’s favorite person, except for Souji, of course. At that, Souji had quickly gotten up and moved over to Yosuke’s side of the table, hugging him closely. “I will make it up to you, I promise. I have so much planned for us today.” He punctuated his sentence with a kiss to his partners cheek. “Let’s move on and keep walking.”

Again they strolled down the shopping district, stopping by Tatsumi Textiles. As they walked in, they were greeted by Kanji, who had now taken over the shop. Kanji was busy with several customers, so he gave Yosuke a brief ‘happy birthday’ and gave him a small box with a tag saying ‘From Souji’ on it. Souji nodded to Kanji and they left. Standing outside the store, he motioned to Yosuke to open it. Yosuke gasped as he removed the silver tissue paper to see a handmade doll with Souji;s likeness.  
“Did you… have Kanji make this?” His voice was shaky, he was blown away by the first gift that Souji had planned.  
“I did. I’ll tell you more later, let’s move on.” The next person they ran into was Rise, standing in the middle of the shopping district as usual. Upon hearing their footsteps, she turned around flashing one of her signature idol smiles and handed Yosuke a CD as she gleefully said happy birthday to Yosuke. Yosuke stayed silent this time in confusion, as they continued to walk hand in hand when they approached Yukiko and Chie at the Inn. Both hugged him and told him happy birthday (though Chie more yelled it than said), and Yukiko gave him a new pair of headphones, one she had adorned with decals of orange and grey cats.  
“Oh, I have your room prepared too, Souji. Follow me.” She spoke, quickly turning around and leading them to the Amagi Inn’s fanciest room. Chie pushed the two partners in before they could see what was set up inside the room, and they both left while giggling to each other.

__“__ Woah dude, look at all this. Did you plan this?” Yosuke questioned, completely shocked at the decorations on display. A table set up with a fancy tablecloth, a vase of flowers, a mix of several types of orange ones, sitting next to a candle that was lit. As Yosuke looked around the room, noticing the fancier futons than usual, Souji dimmed the lights slowly. He walked towards Yosuke, and when he turned around he dipped him into a passionate kiss. Breaking apart soon for them to sit down at the table, there wasn’t a need for food as they ate steak skewers earlier, so it was purely for the atmosphere.

“You see, I had planned this all a while ago. Naoto was supposed to be here to give you a gift as well, but they were called out to a job in Tokyo so they couldn’t make it. But I talked with everyone to make sure everyone could make your birthday as best as it could be. But of course, that is not all I have planned for tonight. I have one more surprise.”

Yosuke was speechless, but had remembered earlier Teddie making him breakfast, that was surprisingly good, and saying something about doing it for Sensei. “Woah.. That’s a lot of effort to go through for me. I appreciate it a lot, partner.” He then remembered what he said earlier about being sad, “So… No one said anything because of this being planned? So they actually did care about it being my birthday?” His smile quickly returned as he realized, and he reached over to hug Souji. “Thank you so much Souji. This is the best birthday ever. But wait, you said you had something else planned? How could you top _this_? This is as perfect as I could imagine.”

“Well, you see…” He adjusted himself to be kneeling, and as Yosuke gasped, he began to speak again. His nerves began to bubble up again, but he swallowed them down with a gulp as his mouth went dry as Souji thought to himself ‘Well, this is it. I can’t back down now.’

“Yosuke, we have been dating and in love for nearly ten years now, and my love for you only grows more and more which each day I get to talk to you. I already planned a move back here, to be with you completely again.” He moved to bring the box out of his pocket, opening it as he asked the most nerve wracking line. “Yosuke Hanamura, will you marry me?”

Yosuke nearly jumped onto Souji at that. “Of course, partner! Of course I will dude, I love you!” He began to sob into Souji’s shoulder in happiness, and at that Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Teddie, and Rise burst into the room to yell congratulations to the now engaged partners. Even Souji had started to tear up a bit, and the others joined their hug. They all took turns complimenting the ring Souji picked out and teasing them on just how long it took him to propose, but in the end they all crashed in that room, Yosuke and Souji sharing a futon, cuddling close, their favorite place being in each other's arms.


End file.
